Lasorda's Lair
Lasorda's Lair is a Dodgers blog created by Fansided. Its contributors include Scott Andes, Kenny Schulsen and Stacie Wheeler. Lasorda's Lair is the only brother and sister run Dodger blog on the interwebs. History Scott and Stacie were born in the beautiful sunny San Fernando Valley of Southern California. The siblings are third generation Dodger fans, being born into a Blue family. Their Uncle Mark Landers attended four no-hitters at Dodgers Stadium including Sandy Koufax's first no-hitter in 1962 against the Mets, and Koufax's perfect game in 1965 against the Cubs. Mark sat in the LFP as a 13 year old paper boy. Mark went on to see two more no-hitters in person, (Bill Singer, Kevin Gross). Scott grew up as the younger brother of Stacie, and both were raised together as lifelong fanatical Dodger fans. Their childhood consisted of going to hundreds of Dodger games with Uncle Mark. After a touching letter by Stacie reached Dodger catcher Mike Scioscia's personall, they got to meet him in the Dodger dugout. Both siblings were also yearly members of the Jr, Blue Crew, which is very similar to what the Jr. Dodgers club is now. Relations with the MSTI Community The Lasorda's Lair siblings discovered MSTI back in 2008. Scott and Stacie have both posted in the MSTI comments section many times. Scott posts under the username "LasordasLair", and Stacie under the username "organicallyrude". Scott enjoys MSTI Cartoons, and even wrote an entire blog post about one of them. Scott Andes vs. Mike Petriello Lasorda's Lair became more well-known on MSTI after an argument between Scott and Mike Petriello on twitter. The Dodgers got off to a horrible start in the 2013 season, which prompted scrutiny and criticism of Don Mattingly. Mike Petriello felt that much of Mattingly's criticism was unwarranted due and that managerial decisions affect games far less than casual fans think. On June 15, 2013 during a late-inning bullpen showdown, Mike tweeted the following to illustrate the perceptional bias against Mattingly for the failure of his players, "If Withrow blows this, narrative will be 'stupid Don for putting in a rookie.' If Moylan/League used, it'll be 'stupid Don for putting in busted vets. No win." Scott Andes immediately response from the Lasorda's Lair twitter account asking Mike how much Mattingly's P.R. paid him to make his tweets. A fan of Mike's responded back saying that Ned Colletti should be the real target of criticism as he had had a much more negative affect on the team than Mattingly. Scott retorted that Mattingly had caused way more damage than Ned, for doing things like putting League in with late-inning leads (even though it was Ned who had signed League as a closer in the first place). Mike told Scott that saying Mattingly had caused more damage than Ned was laughably false. Scott asked him to prove it. Mike refused, saying he would not indulge Scott any further. Scott then told Mike, "You know I'm right, and you know Dodgers will never reach the postseason under Mattingly. Which is why you won't indulge." Mike in return told Scott he was a troll, and that he would not be wasting further time on him. Scott was highly offended, as he considered himself to be a much truer fan than Mike having been to hundreds of Dodger games as a child. Scott's final response was, "Stay in NY where you belong prick. Fake ass Dodger fan" Scott then made a public tweet on the Lasorda's Lair feed, stating "I think writers from NY who have been to Dodger Stadium like twice in 10 years shouldn't be calling themselves Dodger fans". A follower agreed, saying that Mike sounded like a bit of a snob. Scott responded , "Yes he is. He sits up in his NY throne calling people names." The remark became famous on MSTI, and spawned a recurring joke about Mike's supposed throne. For some time after the fallout, Scott felt resentful towards Mike and criticized him for his percieved arrogant overconfidence in his baseball opinions while being 'uncredentialed' as a writer, and for not attending Dodger games at Chavez Ravine like 'all true fans'. He wrote after the Michael Young trade that he was happy it happened, since Mike wouldn't be pleased. Resolution On October 3rd, 2013, Scott and Stacie discovered the MSTI Wiki entry about Lasorda's Lair. After some incorrect information was fixed, attention was brought to the lengthy portion of the article about Mike and Scott's long-standing feud. Mike clarified that he and Scott have their differences, but that it is all in good fun. Scott in turn wrote that he wanted to extend an olive branch of peace, so that a new chapter could be written on the Wiki. He got his wish. Scott then began regular friendly interaction with the community in the comments section. 0 Comments Lasorda's Lair was often made fun of on MSTI due to the fact that it received comparatively little traffic and did not have as large of a community. A common practice whenever Lasorda's Lair is brought up was to mention how the typical article there recieves 0 comments. This was true in the past, although Lasorda's Lair has become significantly more popular in recent months. Category:MSTI History Category:Websites